


杀青快乐

by mrscy07



Series: 高季娱乐公司 [5]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscy07/pseuds/mrscy07
Summary: 4日杀青→5日龙湖→13日直播聚会→14日蹭饭营业
Series: 高季娱乐公司 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477328





	杀青快乐

季孟泽终于杀青了，折腾了两个多月，说辛苦也辛苦，说开心也还行，毕竟合作的一个对象让他挺开心的，非常可爱的金毛。但是曲终人散，终还是有告别的一天，别人家的狗子终究是别人家的，自己家的才是真的。

季孟泽踏着欢快的步伐走在机场里，他马上就可以看见自己家的那位了。杀青回家，大概是他最近最开心的事情。

飞机平稳落地之后，季孟泽取好了行李，在粉丝的注目之下到了地下停车场。关上车门，摘掉口罩，和粉丝挥挥手作别，终于可以休假了，季孟泽整个人都放松下来。拿起手机刷了一下，在搜索框打上了一个高字，跳出来的一个关联词就是高云琛，他笑着点开了他的搜索。

季孟泽把高云琛的weibo账号当做特别关注，他有什么消息第一时间就能知道，但是高云琛其实和他一样大部分时间不怎么发微博，他想知道高云琛的消息更多的是通过搜索他的名字。

怎么说呢，虽然两个人已经是情侣关系了，高云琛也是照三餐报备，但是有时候也会遗漏或者忘记，而且季孟泽特喜欢看别人夸高云琛，偶尔还能在高云琛的超话里看到一些可爱的表情包，两个人聊天的时候用。

这事儿本来只是他自己的个人习惯，前几天却莫名其妙的掉码了。生日那天有个系统自动发送的生日卡，凌晨的发了出来，他随手点开一打开就是高云琛给季孟泽的生日礼物，五秒的语音，让季孟泽听了一个满头雾水，大半夜还打电话去问高云琛，高云琛刚刚零点的时候给季孟泽送了生日祝福，才挂的电话，怎么了又？

高云琛最近被这些高科技闹得，总结出一个规律，就是没办法解释的东西就是系统问题，所以两个人就枕着这个系统问题去睡觉了。

第二天早晨季孟泽在候场的时候还是打开了weibo，点开那条祝福卡，高云琛的声音。季孟泽有些小得意，开心的呢，自己的生日卡祝福是高云琛，缘啊妙不可言。

而季孟泽不知道的是，这是因为他长期对高云琛的关注导致了这个系统原本的随机祝福变成了唯一祝福，粉头大型掉码现场，大数据坑人不浅。

季孟泽摇摇头，继续刷着。

嗯 高老板的歌你们收到了[嘻嘻][嘻嘻]花絮也送上给你们

高云琛工作室发了他MV的花絮，这是阔别舞台多年第一首歌的MV花絮，白色的头毛和自己当年电影里的黄毛倒是有异曲同工之效。

戴着眼镜的高云琛确实和不戴眼镜的判若两人，高云琛第一次戴眼镜拍戏还是受了季孟泽的影响，季孟泽有个角色也带着眼镜，禁欲系的精英感迎面而来。高云琛当时在处理一个角色想把角色中的某些点放大，衡量再三选择了眼镜，其实这个事儿后来被书粉骂翻了，但是却意外的让他的形象有了更多的选择。

季孟泽是喜欢那个角色的，让他想起他曾经的青春时光，在宿舍里打游戏打到天明，带着兄弟厮杀的场景。但是好汉不提当年勇，毕竟是荒废了学业换来的青春记忆，也不是什么好事儿。期间因为这个角色给他俩生了不少事端，反倒是高云琛对这个角色有些微妙的感情。

不过眼镜的造型倒是一直就保留了下来，花絮拍的撩人，季孟泽看的开心。想到马上可以见到自己的爱人，季孟泽的嘴角不住的扬着。

季孟泽去了高云琛的房子，送去的时候张娜还一脸不高兴，季孟泽头也没回的拖着行李就去了高云琛家。高云琛因为被季孟泽警告所以只能在家里等他，收到他到了小区楼下的消息，立刻就在电梯口等着他。

电梯打开的那霎那，季孟泽就看见高云琛咧着大白牙笑的特别荡漾。“大爷你终于回来了！”高云琛要扑过来，被季孟泽用行李挡了挡。高云琛就自然而然的接过行李，然后把季孟泽揽在怀里大步回家。

季孟泽从浴室里出来，高云琛已经一脸谄媚的坐在床上，还伸手拍了拍床，季孟泽直接一个眼刀飞过去。“明天，明天去我家吧！”

？！“你家？”季孟泽的家不就在隔壁小区吗？这有差吗？高云琛楞了一下。季孟泽看着高云琛呆萌的样子拍了拍的脸。“我那个家，去搬点东西。”说完脸就红了。

“哦哦哦。”高云琛一脸恍然大悟。他们前不久买了一套拎包入住的现房，高云琛已经把自己的东西搬过去了不少，那是他们准备正式同居的爱巢。两个人刚在一起的时候就打算买房子，一路上开支太大了，而且太多尾款没有付，攒了半天，刚刚够在三环买个小复式，还只是个首付。不过也算了，两个人好歹是有了一本房产证，上面印着两个人的名字。

房子刚好就是拍戏的时候买的，请假了几天去北京把房本办了，拿到房本的时候季孟泽开心的抱着睡了一晚，高云琛想抢都没抢走。假期到了得回组工作的时候那个依依不舍啊。后来高云琛去探班还拿着房本给他看了好久。

因为有了房子，就得加油拼命干了，季孟泽也没休息多久就马上得进组。所以原本还是想在高云琛租的这个房子里住几天，但是一回到家，不知怎么的，他突然想着要回去拿东西，该搬进去了。

季孟泽早年间在五环外买过一套房子，那是当时的婚房，可惜没结成婚，再加上太远，他在三环这儿又租了房子，他就是个属兔的，到处有窝，各种虚晃。高云琛去过那个房子一次，是他俩刚恢复联系的时候，刚好趁着《奇案》营业，那天季孟泽就在五环外，开始之前高云琛自告奋勇的去接他。在那个小区还遇到了只猫，高云琛神经兮兮的和猫对着话还拍了TikTok。

此之后高云琛就再也没去过五环外，一个实在太远了，他们常年在外面拍戏工作，房子和旅馆一样，季孟泽也没那个闲工夫往那么远的地方跑。若不是想着正式同居这事儿，也不打算要去的。

季孟泽进了被窝，被高云琛一把揽在怀里。“明天我们去逛逛街吧。”季孟泽说道。他家那个小区附近有个很大的购物广场，这也是当初他选择那个小区的原因，生活设施一应俱全，让宅男可以不必走太久即可以享受到现代生活。

“啊！”诶！高云琛有些兴奋，他和季孟泽谈恋爱这么久，也就刚谈恋爱的时候两个人腻了一段时间，后来各种的工作让他们俩一直没有好好到公开场合约会过。

“所以呢，好好睡觉！不要摸我！”季孟泽把在自己身上乱摸的手放到自己的腰上，整个人靠在高云琛的怀里沉沉的睡去。看着自己怀里已经睡着的季孟泽，高云琛笑了笑，有梦好甜蜜。

翌日，高云琛大清早就醒了，但是季孟泽因为舟车劳顿还在他怀里安稳的睡着，他也不敢动，就安安静静的躺着等季孟泽醒。小猫伸了一个懒腰终于醒了，轻轻的在高云琛的脸上落了一个吻，把高云琛开心的直接敲了猫唇：“高云琛你属狗的吗！”

两个人收拾好了，就开车去了五环外。好久没回去了，虽然都有请阿姨定期清扫，但是总是很久没人住了。一进屋总有点味儿，季孟泽把窗户都打开通通风，也不能呆了啊。“我们去逛街吧。回来在收拾东西？”

“好！”这个提议太好了！高云琛开心的拉着季孟泽出门。逛街自然就在小区附近的购物广场，这里该有的大牌也不少，餐厅娱乐设施一应俱全，重点是，街上没什么人。真的空荡荡的，特别适合他们这种公众人物约会。

说起来北京的演员艺人满大街都是，他们在人群中只不过是会被人回头看两眼，五环外这种寥无人烟的地方，更加不用担心。谁认识你呀！

两个人愉快的在广场里逛起来。早晨因为太过兴奋实际上两个人忘了最重要的事情，吃早餐！所以到了快餐店季孟泽就点了一个鸡肉卷，高云琛因为健身不太吃外面的东西，就到隔壁买了一杯咖啡，圣诞节到了，这款还是今天刚刚上市的限定款。

季孟泽还是点了杯美式，他是喜欢冰美式的，但是江湖上总流传着他泡枸杞的老干部形象，这完全就是拜高云琛所赐。当时高云琛也不知道是出于为了给自己一个角色找垫背的，还是不希望太多的人觊觎他的阿泽，总之只要有机会提到季孟泽的时候高云琛都幽幽的说，那个老干部啊，每天泡枸杞啊，特别养生的啊。

实际上季孟泽喝冰美式，吃辣的，熬夜，完全的就是现代宅男。反倒是为了维持身材自律到不行的高云琛早睡早起健康饮食。不过季孟泽的胃不太好，所以高云琛是不太喜欢他喝冰美式的，特别是天气转凉了之后，退而求其次季孟泽点了热美式，也行吧。

季孟泽吃了一口鸡肉卷，又觉得不好吃，拿着鸡肉卷看着正在喝咖啡的高云琛。高云琛叹了口气：“要不在等会儿，马上就饭点了。”

“那这个怎么办？”季孟泽伸出手中的鸡肉卷。能怎么办，不能浪费粮食啊。高云琛接过鸡肉卷：“我吃吧。”

“那，那，我再吃一口！”季孟泽又咬了一口。高云琛才拿过来，然后拿起手机记录了一下：“第1089次帮阿泽吃剩饭，记录人高云琛。”

季孟泽喝了一口美式：“？！哪有一千多次啦！”

“今天我们认识第1089天啊！”

。。。。。

季孟泽嗔了一下高云琛，红着耳朵头也不回的往前走！属于他们的纪念日，他一天都不差的记着，季孟泽的心里暖暖的。高云琛大步跟在后面，他知道他的猫儿现在害羞的不得了。

购物广场是真的太空了，半天看不到一个人，原本还带着口罩的高云琛兴奋的摘了口罩，开心的在街上跑起来，季孟泽快走了几步，懒得追他就在后面跟着笑。跑的时候高云琛还回头看了看季孟泽，挂在耳朵上的口罩随着风飘的快掉了下来。

找了一家季孟泽比较喜欢的餐馆吃了一顿饭，两个人就回家了。最近高云琛刚发行了一首歌，也要适当的营业一下，就拿着自己的新歌把今天随手拍的一些东西编辑了一下，发到TikTok上。季孟泽挨在他的怀里，看着他瞎弄，一脸茫然。

“琛琛，你拍的真好看。”

“是琛琛长得好看！”

“嗯。”季孟泽竟然没有以往怼高云琛不要脸，惹得高云琛开心的压着他狠狠的吻了一下才放开他，季孟泽趴在他怀里大口喘着气，随手拿起高云琛的手机看看他刚才做的视频。

视频里高云琛兴奋的心情都越出屏幕了，撒欢，对这个词特别准确。早晨一起来高云琛就格外兴奋，到了这个屋子更开心。难得看这孩子这么开心，季孟泽也跟着心情特别好。

“。。。这是啥！”视频的中间一段是高云琛在男厕所拍的。

季孟泽第一遍的时候还没啥主意，光听歌了。他最近也老是听新歌，第二遍的时候季孟泽就发现不对劲儿了。“你在男厕所门口干嘛！”

“等你啊！”

“高云琛，你有病啊！”季孟泽说着脸就刷的一下红起来了！

堂堂一个大明星在商场厕所门口，还是男厕所门口，拍视频。怎么情况啊！

“没事儿，我这不是等你久了一点。。。”高云琛猛地发现自己说错话了。虽然但是，高云琛的眼睛不敢看季孟泽，季孟泽把高云琛的脸摆正了让他双眼对着自己！“你你！”

“对不起我错了！媳妇儿！”

。。。。

“呸，谁是你。”天下武功唯快不破，高云琛压着季孟泽的脖子，一个深吻吃掉了季孟泽的声音。

旁晚的北京，夕阳染红了客厅，季孟泽就趴在高云琛的身上，两个人躺在沙发上，外面的喧嚣被玻璃隔开了，但是温暖却透过窗户洒落在这个原本冰冷的家的每一个角落。

第二天是季孟泽农历的生日，高云琛大清早煮了一碗长寿面给他吃，季孟泽这个人嘴刁的很，不好吃的东西一概不开口，高云琛的厨艺倒是经过他认证的，他喜欢吃高云琛煮的菜，粗茶淡饭却分外亲切。

这段时间两个人都不用工作，高云琛干脆就窝在季孟泽家里。帮他整理一下东西，顺便喂喂猫。两个多月前去剧组的时候还有胸，好不容易给养出来了！去了一个礼拜没了。拍戏期间他去探班，一摸那个心疼的啊。所以杀青回来就好好的给他补着。

季孟泽就很闲适了，衣来伸手饭来张口，吃完饭碗也不用洗，一天就做咸鱼挺好的。当然也不能太闲，两个人还是有些工作，季孟泽现在就是吃了睡醒了看剧本，累了继续吃。高云琛呢，都5G时代了，有什么是一部手机解决不了的事情，那就再掏出一部来！

高云琛马上要上线一个综艺，得做一下营业，视频文案一并发好，高云琛计算着，赶紧的发完翻玩牌就可以抱着猫猫玩了，还是他们家猫猫好玩。

才发出去三分钟，准备翻牌的高云琛发现自己的微博被人举报了。。

？！这是第几次了啊！怎么一营业就举报，我招谁惹谁了！

高云琛愣了会儿神整个就委屈起来：“我干什么了 谁举报的我 咋了我 营个业而已[汗]嘎哈呀...”

打完就立刻走到季孟泽身边：“哥他们欺负我！”

季孟泽原本还在磕剧本，听到高云琛这么一说立刻醒了过来：“谁欺负你了！”

“不知道啊！他们举报我！我还想快点营业来玩。。。找你玩！”

。。。。季孟泽抱着高云琛拍了拍他的背，“不难过啊！是不是说你有广告嫌疑啊。我之前是这么听说的。”季孟泽虽然老是在weibo上翻车，但是他吸收新鲜事物的能力超级快，隐约记得有广告嫌疑的weibo会被屏蔽的事儿。就立刻打了个电话给熟识的人，而高云琛这边委委屈屈的趴在哥哥怀里，满脑子开着兰博基尼被电话声给打断了。

“老板，你又被屏蔽了。”

“。。。我知道！”

“不过我们问了，过会儿就好！”

“。。。。有病啊！”

季孟泽这里也是得到这样的消息，就安抚高云琛：“别难过了，来，哥哥抱抱。”

“要哥哥亲亲！”

“嗯。”季孟泽主动送上门的吻，高云琛哪有拒绝的道理，立刻就反客为主把季孟泽压在沙发上吻了够。然后才爬起来，把抱怨的微博删了，愉快的营着业。躺在沙发上被吻的嘴唇通红的季孟泽，侧起身子看着坐在地上的翻牌的高云琛，伸手抚了一把他的额头，回应他的是一个超甜的笑容，他家的高云琛超级可爱！

两个人腻歪了一个多礼拜，高云琛第一天出门工作，还是晚上的工作。工作完高云琛得去参加一个party，那是十几年前他刚出道的时候朋友们举办的一个派对，至少得去走个过场。和季孟泽约好了最迟十二点半就回家，季孟泽撇了一下嘴，但是也没表现的太明显。

晚上的工作是直播，在一个音乐软件公司直播，当然就是要唱歌啦，一首接着一首的歌。季孟泽也早早下好app等着看高云琛的节目。

刚认识的时候高云琛就喜欢对着他唱歌，有些歌他还会，他就跟着和一下。现在甩锅给高云琛说当初他猛撩季孟泽也好，但是季孟泽那么慢热的人能让高云琛拉着手追着人唱歌，本身就是自己的问题！

整个直播挺有意思的，季孟泽看的津津有味。歌唱的好，又可爱，梗又多。虽然翻了几次车，季孟泽还是觉得特别有意思。趁着高云琛没回来，又多看了一遍。

十二点，高云琛没有如约给季孟泽回消息，季孟泽有些坐不住了。他不是不喜欢高云琛出去玩，但是他就是有些不开心。两个人谈恋爱开始，高云琛甚少出门，前阵子还被冷欣亦狂吐槽说良家妇男。今天约好的十二点半，往常高云琛和季孟泽约好的时间，他都会按时回来，回来之前也会给他发个消息，这一次竟然就没有，季孟泽不得已拿起自己的手机在weibo上刷了起来。

又点到他生日那天的生日卡，一打开还是高云琛的声音，“weibo告诉我今天是你的生日，祝你生日快乐哦。”听到高云琛亲口说这句话无数次了，但是能这样堂而皇之的放在公开的地方，特别刺激。季孟泽不觉的嘴角扬了起来。心情甚好刚好还看见之前合作的一个女演员小妹妹给他的生日留言，就礼尚往来了一下。

果然心情一好事情就顺了起来，这时高云琛的消息发了过来：“阿泽，我要回来咯！等我哦！”

。。。。等你个鬼！季孟泽虽然嘴巴上骂了一句，但是心里还是很开心的。等了一会儿又刷了一下weibo，果然二十分钟后门铃就响了。季孟泽从沙发上跳了起来，原本想冲到门口，突然就刹住了车。他慢慢的走到门口，打开门：“你还知道。。。”

“高云琛，你快tm从我身上下。。。”

“哥哥，应酬好累哦，我好想你哦！”

。。。。屡试不爽，无往不利！

折腾到后半夜直接睡到大中午，一通电话把两个人吵醒了。季孟泽摸过手机也没看，总觉得有些不对也不管就直接接了：“喂。”

“。。。。”对面一阵沉默。

季孟泽眯着眼睛看了看，难怪觉得不对劲，是高云琛的手机，就把手机塞进高云琛的怀里：“不说话呢！”

“喂，谁啊！”高云琛抱着季孟泽睡的真香被电话吵醒真的有点烦。

“高云琛！我是你妈！”

。。。

高云琛一个激灵爬起来，把季孟泽撞了一下。“干嘛啦！”老王在电话那头只听见一阵兵荒马乱，这孩子闹啥呢？

“妈，你啥事儿啊，事儿办完了吗？”高云琛立刻换了语气，家里地位低就是这样。

“办完了，明天我就走了，你过来吃个饭吧。”

“哦，我马上就过去。”

老王挂了电话嘟喃了一句，也不知道这是谁家。坐下来仔细一琢磨，诶，刚刚旁边的那个谁？高云琛这几天住哪儿啊？！

“你妈来了？！你怎么不早说？”季孟泽揉揉眼睛，高云琛呼拢他赶紧换衣服说要去家里吃饭，他抱着被子坐在床上许久才想明白过来。“你妈来了你怎么不回家家里住啊！”在他这儿快住了半个月也没说一声儿。

“她来办事儿的啊。又不是来看我的，你看办完了就找我了呗。她8号才来的，那天，你不是去工作了吗，我就忘说了。”高云琛从衣橱里把衣服扔了出来。

季孟泽拍拍脸，从床上爬起来到浴室里洗漱。穿上高云琛给他选的衣服，高云琛还细细的打量了一下：“我们家阿泽就是帅！”季孟泽被高云琛拉着走出门，脑子里还是有些混沌的。开着车一路往高云琛的家里走，车准备进小区了，季孟泽突然喊停。

“咋了？阿泽你不想见我妈啊？！你是不是不要我了啊！”水瓶座的脑回路，季孟泽拍了一下脑门。“我觉得我是不是得去买点啥过去，空手去不好吧。”

“自己家买什么啊，我妈明天就走了，你再让她带回台州啊。不要啦不要啦！”高云琛早就把季孟泽当着自己的媳妇儿了，媳妇儿见婆婆有什么好带东西的。可是季孟泽毕竟年长几岁，顾虑也多。“不好不好，我们还是去买点东西，快调头。”

没办法，季孟泽的命令高云琛从来不会违背，两个人在附近的商场里停了车，直奔女士区，买点什么呢？

两个大男人也真的不知道买什么，只得到丝绸店买个安安全全的丝巾，只能这样吧。因为买东西耽误了时间又急急忙忙到车库开车回家。才一进门就听见老王：“磨磨蹭蹭的这么久才来！”

“阿泽要给你买礼物嘛。”

“阿泽？哪个阿泽？”季孟泽看了一眼高云琛，高云琛立刻脱了鞋冲进去：“妈！我家阿泽啊！小季啊！”在厨房里忙碌的老王撤了一张纸巾把手擦干净走了出来，才看见季孟泽站在玄关不敢进来。

“哦，阿泽啊！啊哟，阿姨忙糊涂了，站在门口干嘛啊，快进来。”高云琛从鞋柜里拿了鞋给季孟泽换上，季孟泽拎着礼物是给也不是不给也不知道放哪儿。“我那是磨磨蹭蹭吗？阿泽说不敢空手来，特意到商场给你选了一个礼物。”

“哎哟，自己人客气啥啊。”老王拉着季孟泽往里面走，季孟泽看了一眼高云琛，高云琛给他使了一个眼色让他跟着。“怎么这么瘦呢？高云琛！”

“妈我又怎么了！”

“你有没有好好照顾阿泽啊！”

“有啊！这几天不都在他家喂猫。。不对。养阿泽么。他杀青那天回来才是瘦的不行呢。养了十几天我觉得还我还挺行的。”高云琛撞了一下季孟泽，季孟泽白了他一眼，心想你也好意思说，补得的还没动的多。

“你这几天在阿泽家啊。”老王意味深长的看着高云琛，高云琛点点头，暗示已经登堂入室了，傲娇的不得了！

“阿姨，对不起，我不知道您来了。我要是早知道，我就让。。”季孟泽没来由的紧张，也不知道为什么，其实老王挺喜欢他的。说起来这也就是他们俩第二次见面，第一次见面是一年前，当时是以朋友的身份见得面。老王第一眼看到季孟泽就和高云琛说了一句：“他有妹妹吗？娶回家啊。”

高云琛后来暗示自己喜欢的是季孟泽，老王真的被吓到了。好好的孩子这就弯了啊。怎么也接受不了，和高云琛冷战了一段时间，但是看高云琛那么坚持，她真的也不好说，这孩子从小主意就正，决定的事儿也改不了，怎么办呢？再想想季孟泽，那玉雕一般的人儿，知书达理能看上自己家的臭小子，老高家是赚了吧。

后来也就松口了，但是就一个要求，要求高云琛赶紧给弄个孩子，别再拿狗糊弄他了！高云琛打着哈哈一年也就过去了。一年没见季孟泽，感觉比之前瘦了，当母亲的那种心情立刻让她心疼起来。

“我来办事儿的，你是刚杀青啊？演员拍戏很辛苦啊，我们琛琛都经常睡不了觉。你看你这瘦的，也没休息好没吃好吧。好好休息，阿姨是来办事儿的，这都是小事了，你休息才是大事！”老王的话让季孟泽瞬间平静下来。“云琛把我照顾的很好，谢谢。”

“啊哟，一家人说什么谢嘛！想吃什么阿姨给你做？”老王拉着季孟泽到厨房走了一圈，高云琛就跟假儿子似的被老王完完全全的忽视了。

高云琛说季孟泽最近想吃包子，他嫌麻烦没给他做，被老王直接揍了一顿。老王拿出面粉袋子就和上了面。高云琛突然想起刚刚商场顺道去超市逛逛的时候，买了两个南瓜，就央求老王做南瓜馒头。

季孟泽就坐在旁边看着母子俩斗嘴打闹，开心的不得了。

“阿泽别动，都交给高云琛，你是多久没做家务了。”老王拿着擀面杖轻轻的拍了一下高云琛，高云琛哎哟一声：“阿泽，我妈打我了，你快来帮帮我。”

“我这能打你的疼吗？”季孟泽一开始真以为打疼了还伸手要给高云琛揉揉，听见老王一说才知道高云琛又闹他。两个人私底下亲密那是私底下，当着老王的面，季孟泽也知道分寸，毕竟都是男孩子，老王其实心里那道坎还没过去，高云琛这么闹他，他佯装生气的打了高云琛一下，高云琛伸出满是面粉的手刮了一下季孟泽的鼻子。

“阿姨！你看他！”

“死小孩！干嘛欺负我们阿泽哦！”

“妈！我才是亲生的吧！你真是有了儿媳妇儿忘了儿子！”

“高云琛，你再乱说！谁是媳妇儿！”季孟泽懒得理高云琛，老王端了一盘金黄的团子给季孟泽：“我们台州的小甜品，蛋清羊尾。你尝尝。”

“妈你还做这个啊！我想吃！”

“这是什么？”季孟泽拿着筷子夹了一下，羊尾巴不是硬的吗？怎么有些软乎乎的。

“我们台州的传统小吃，蛋清做的，就是油炸热量有点高。”高云琛解释道，季孟泽夹着小金团子晃了晃，高云琛立刻张嘴，季孟泽笑着把小甜品送到高云琛嘴里。“真好吃！外酥里嫩，入口绵滑。”高云琛吃完美得不得了。“还要吗？”季孟泽又夹了一个，“不用了，这个我都不知道要练多少，你吃吧，超级好吃的。”季孟泽点点头，把筷子里的团子塞进嘴里，在油锅里滚出的脆皮和着单亲还要一些能吃到红豆的豆沙在口中炸出了烟花，季孟泽眯着眼睛皱着鼻子，猫唇划出漂亮的弧度。

“好好吃啊！”

“好吃就多吃一点，看你这么瘦，千万别学高云琛减肥啊，他不一样，他那是小侏儒小胖子。”老王怼起儿子来真是一点都留情，高云琛虽然觉得自己妈妈不给面子，但是他也知道他妈妈那个人会和季孟泽说这样的话，就是把季孟泽当自己人，心里想想也挺甜的。

“哪有，云琛也挺高的啊。”季孟泽低头笑着说。

“你俩站着比一下。”传统的背靠背比身高的环节来了，高云琛双手沾满了面粉只得举着，季孟泽的背靠向高云琛的身体的时候不禁打了一个颤，那是长久以来的条件反射，那是亲密爱人的房中秘事。

“看吧，阿泽就高一点了。”

“？！妈！你真是哪壶不开提哪壶！”

“哟哟，看看和有文化的人在一起久了还会说歇后语了。”

“。。。阿姨。”季孟泽刚想说高云琛也是当过主持人的，但是他也知道这就是他们母子之间的相处方式，就是因为有老王这样的性格，高云琛才会那么阳光，他在高云琛的身上感受到的那种切肤的温暖来自这个家庭的欢乐。

和面饧面折腾了差不多一个小时，终于开始包包子了。季孟泽也来帮忙，高云琛却在捣乱，他是真的不太会包包子，小时候被老王训练过，拍戏的时候也找过师傅学过，但是早就忘了这么弄了。结果就包出了一个饼。

“高云琛你真是，去做馒头，别在这捣乱了！”老王把高云琛赶去做南瓜馒头，季孟泽的包子倒是包的好看，毕竟是北方人，多少还是会一点的。但是老王心疼季孟泽，包了一个就催促他快去洗手别干活了。

“阿泽啊，别弄了，回头弄了满身面粉，快去洗洗手。”老王这边口动手动没停，季孟泽左右为难。“琛琛。”

“你去洗个手，给我妈拍张照片，她好发朋友圈炫耀一下。”高云琛安抚道。

季孟泽点点头去洗了个手，回到桌边给高云琛和老王都拍了几张照，还拍了桌上刚做好的包子馒头，突然想起最近好久没营业了。

“蹭饭[色][嘻嘻][哈哈] ”配图打了重重的马赛克，看不出来吧。看出来也没关系，季孟泽开心的坐在桌边刷着手机。

高云琛看着季孟泽得意的小表情，不禁也跟着笑。他的阿泽笑起来真的太好看了。

“你啊一定要好好照顾阿泽啊，下次我再看见阿泽这么瘦，你就等着挨揍！”

“妈，你都说了八百遍了，我一定会好好照顾阿泽的！”

“阿姨，应该我照顾琛琛才对。”

“啊呀，看我们阿泽多懂事，高云琛你给我学着点！”

“知道啦！”

外面万家灯火，屋里其乐融融。


End file.
